<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ForceBusters by CaptainMallory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846002">ForceBusters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMallory/pseuds/CaptainMallory'>CaptainMallory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Ghost Cunnilingus, Ghost Sex, Ghostbusters crossover, Porn With Plot, Reylo Spooktober 2020, Spooktober, World Between Worlds, c3po and r2d2 are moral support, chewbacca is a ride or die, force ghost, ghost - Freeform, how do you write comedy porn, somewhat canon compliant, this is supposed to be comedic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMallory/pseuds/CaptainMallory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey meets up with Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C3PO after several disturbances are seen around the galaxy--lightning and electrical flashes, seismic activity, and a blinding portal opens for a few moments as a figure tries to walk through. Using some MacGuyvered tech, a very smart droid, a hope, and a wish, Rey is determined to rescue Ben form the World Between Worlds. But, C-3PO would like you to know that the odds of Master Ben coming through with his body are 1,297,248 to 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ForceBusters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rey slid down the ladder that led to the lower deck of the Millenium Falcon, landing in the engine room. Chewbacca was carefully soldering new wires to the hyperdrive when Rey tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Almost done?” she asked.</p><p>Chewie raised his goggles and nodded, “Graaaagh.”</p><p>“Great, because I think I’ve finally got things patched through in the cabin.”</p><p>Chewie gave an approving gurgle and Rey went back on deck. </p><p>Rey headed to the cargo bay and checked the cables connecting to a strange pack she had cobbled together from various scraps she had found around the Resistance base. Rey had managed to fit a particle accelerator into a backpack, then retrofitted some tubes and cables together to a nozzle that would throw the particles in a beam, and hopefully, very hopefully, it would help contain and stabilize the vortices that Rey had been hunting. It mostly ran on kyber crystals, but she added a supplemental energy bank, and it seemed to be nearly charged. As Rey was inspecting her handy work and the charge on the pack, C-3PO poked his head in.</p><p>“Ah, there you are, Miss Rey. I wanted to let you know that you have 17 minutes until I have finished preparing the entrees for this evening.” </p><p>“Thank you 3PO, that’s very helpful.”</p><p> “Yes it’s quite an exciting dish which utilizes the admittedly limited rations of the mess room, though I believe ultimately the dish will very much be enjoyable, if I might be so bold.   Also,R2 wanted me to remind you about--”</p><p>“Yea, yea, 3PO, I’ll take care of that later. I’m going to go wash up before we eat,” Rey interrupted, having long ago grown exhausted from the droid’s unending, well-intended manor.</p><p>“Oh, my, well,” 3PO stuttered as Rey bustled past him to her quarters.</p><p>As Rey stood in the fresher, letting the hot water take some of the aches from her shoulders, she found herself lost in that memory once again. She had watched that holocall recording over and over--her one beacon of hope in the last nine months.</p><p>The resistance had received word from an archivist, Taka, in Chandrila of the first sighting. They had been working late, and at first they had thought they were going crazy. Taka had enough sense left in them to record the phenomenon, though.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>6 Months Earlier--Chandrila, Archives of Jocasta Nu Library</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Taka was in the main documentation room, cataloging, and rubbing their eyes. It was growing late, and the chill of the wee hours combined with exhaustion was making them shiver. A chime rang out 3 strokes, for three hours past midnight. That’s when the lights started to flicker. Taka felt the hair on the back of their neck raise, but trying to comfort themselves, they turned back to the task at hand, “Probably just the wind. Rattling the lines. Yea,” they muttered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Taka finished the filing card information, but jolted at the sudden sound of the holocron clicking on. They turned around and saw nothing but the glow of a holocron that shouldn’t turn on by itself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello? Is someone there?” Taka called, and with a shaky hand. They pressed “record” on their personal holo-recorder, and walked slowly up to the holocron sitting on the table. It was still plugged into the mainframe, but its light pulsed. Not good. Taka’s heart was pounding. With a frightful clang, instruments began to fall off the tables. A shelf rattled, it’s inhabitants shaking in tiny vitrines, threatening to shatter. Was it an earthquake? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve gotta get out of here,” Taka turned on a dime and began to make for the door, when suddenly a crackle of static lightning and a blinding light filled the room. For the briefest moment, an apparition appeared, a soundless mouth worked frantically, locked eyes with Taka, tried to tell them something, and then the ghastly spectre was gone.  </em>
</p><p>It took a little while for word to reach Rey about the apparition on Chandrila, but when she got her hands on the recording, there was no mistaking it. The ghostly blue form of Ben Solo had appeared from a rift, full of blinding white light, and then was pulled back in. Since then, reports of similar vergences had begun to pop up across the galaxy. Each place was as unexpected as the next, but the story was always the same. Massive electrical interference, crackling energy, somatic vibrations, and then a blinding light and a figure trying to escape.</p><p>Rey had called on Chewbacca and the Falcon, and C3PO and R2 had been with him. They were a merry band of four, scouring the galaxy, chasing the rifts in space and time, hoping beyond hope to find a pattern, an anchor point, a trigger, anything, that would help them get ahead of Ben. Rey had poured over the ancient Jedi texts, hounded 3PO for information in his memory drive, hunted through the archives at Chandrila with a very jumpy Taka, and interviewed everyone who had seen Ben appear. It had led her to believe in one thing--the World Between Worlds.</p><p>Vergence points in a vergence scatter, things Rey was barely on the cusp of understanding, playing with physics and science that had never been attempted before, all in a last ditch effort to feel that oneness again. Her intel had told her that If Ben was trying to break free, Rey was going to break in--or break him out, whatever came first. </p><p>Her and Chewbacca’s latest effort included rewiring the hyperdrive and auto navigation systems in the Falcon to Luke’s compass that Rey had recovered on Ach-To, along with some more writings about the World Between Worlds she had to pry from the resistant hands of some very angry fish nuns.</p><p>“The Esteemed Caretakers would like me to tell you, Miss Rey, that they will only give you these records of Master Luke if you give your word as a Jedi to never disturb another one of their parties again. There were several references to a training montage and a falling boulder. Apologies Miss Rey, but what did you do?”</p><p>------</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey turned the handle of the fresher off and stepped out into a steam filled room. After they ate, she and Chewbacca would be inputting all of the known sighting coordinates into Luke’s Compass, hoping to find a pattern, or be able to find a prediction. Rey took a small knife and marked another slash on the wall by her bunk--289 days--since Ben had vanished on Exegol. “I’ll find you sweetheart, I promise,” she said and left her quarters to join Chewbacca for dinner. </p><p>After, Chewie gave Rey a knee-buckling clap on the shoulder, “Graaaag.”</p><p>“Yea, I’m ready, too,” she said and grabbed her notebook with all the known coordinates in it.</p><p>It took them quite longer than they expected to begin the data entry, logging the exact coordinate points into the ship’s computer, but in the end, Rey flexed her fingers to stretch them, at last satisfied.</p><p>“All right, Chewie, we are all set,” she said.</p><p>“Gaaaahrgh,” Chewie pointed out and left the computer systems room.</p><p>“Yea, really,” Rey sighed. “Here we go.”</p><p>Rey activated the Jedi Compass and booted the program to run the coordinates. The carefully laid map from her notebook spread out over the map of the known galaxy, and she saw the code running it’s tests in the testing windows. A lot of no matches, but no error messages. A promising sign. Although Rey had been hopeful for quick results, she had always known it would take the system program some time to work. </p><p>R2 rolled in beside her and beeped cheerfully.</p><p>“I do still owe you for all your help writing to code, R2,” Rey said and dug in her pockets for a polishing cloth.</p><p>As Rey buffed, R2 plugged himself into the mainframe and began reading the data output. </p><p>“If this works, I’ll let you swear at 3PO whenever you want,” Rey smirked, and R2 whistled excitedly.</p><p>Rey and R2 worked in silence, as Rey polished the droid until he shined. The delighted droid was still reading data when Rey found her eyelids fluttering and he beeped at her conceredly.</p><p>“Yea, you’re right. I should get some sleep. If anything comes up, you know what to do. Oh, and R2, don’t let 3PO stop you from jumping to hyperdrive. Chewie tuned it up today, it should be fine.”<br/>
R2 gave an affirmative series of beeps and Rey stumbled off to her quarters, more tired than she realized. She fell across the mattress, kicked off her boots, and curled up, pulling the blanket over her and fishing under her pillow for the only thing that brought her comfort. Rey brought the sweater to her face and nuzzled into the soft blackfabric. It didn’t smell like Ben anymore, not really, but she could pretend. Rey fell swiftly to sleep.</p><p>BWAH-BWAH-BWAH--- BWAH-BWAH-BWAH--- BWAH-BWAH-BWAH--- the alarm balred and the entire ship was thrown into a lurch of blinking red alarm lights and the sudden whoosh of the hyperdrive engine kicking on. </p><p>Rey leapt from her bed, forgoing her boots, and ran to the computer systems cabin. </p><p>“R2, R2, you found it!?” Rey exclaimed and threw herself into the chair. R2 was rocking excitedly, spinning his head and practically singing.</p><p>“Amazing. Well done, we will be there before sundown,” Rey said and grabbed the droid and kissed the top of his head. </p><p>C3PO and Chewbacca came in as Rey was turning the alarm off, Chewie waving his arms dramatically as he roared at her, “GrrAAAGh grrrrgh grah!”</p><p>“Yes,” 3PO huffed. “I completely agree with the Wookie.”</p><p>“Well, I’m certainly not sorry that we cracked the code,” Rey crowed triumphantly as she stood up from the chair and hugged Chewie tight. </p><p>Chewbacca gave an accepting gurgle and hugged her back, before the two of them turned and left 3PO standing with R2. R2 beeped provocatively at 3PO, how gasped, “Excuse you? Is that how you speak to me after all these years? Bless my circuits, the mouth on you. Know it all, foul mouthed bucket of bolts!” The upset protocol droid hurriedly waddled after Rey and Chewie.</p><p>“Miss Rey, is, is it true you gave R2 permission to swear at me?” 3PO demanded.</p><p>Her eyes still intently focused on the proton pack, Rey replied “We made a deal,” as she inspected the device one last time. Chewie was inspecting the output of the hyperdrive, and he gave a gurgled laugh.</p><p>“We have a few hours until we arrive, 3PO, make yourself useful and tell me everything you know about Tatooine.”</p><p>“Oh did you not get enough of an understanding when you went there last time?” 3PO scoffed. “Very well, since I have been told I was made there, I am in fact considered quite the expert on its culture and inhabitants.”</p><p>Rey half listened to 3PO’s rambling as he followed her around while she made her preparations. Yes, she had been to Tatooine, only briefly, in a half delirious state, eight months ago. She wasn’t keen to return to the planet, but if the program was right, the next weak spot to make a vergence would be appearing there during the planet’s sunset. </p><p>“Oh and there’s a cantina where they don’t allow droids. Dreadful place. Very rude proprietor,” 3PO rambled on.</p><p>“Well that’s fine, because you and R2 will be staying on the ship running coms and keeping the vergence program running,” Rey said shortly as she placed her commlink to her ear.</p><p>“What? You mean I’m not coming? I assure you, ma’am, you will want me there. Common may be spoken there, but you need someone who speaks Tuskan and--” 3PO rambled reproachfully.</p><p>“Yup. If you get in the way of the proton beam, I have no idea what it will do to you. Remember Kijimi? It could pop you like a balloon. You’re staying on the ship,” Rey said with utter finality. “Now then, please tell me about Mos Eisley--everything you know.”</p><p>“Well at least you said please, this time,” 3PO huffed, but he told her everything he could about the heart of the wretched and violent outpost--the hotbed for crime, drinking, and hot tunes. Rey listened more intently as she finished her work. Now all she could do was listen and wait.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rey and Chewie stepped out of the Falcon into the dusty, acrid air of the Tatooine desert, just on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. Rey turned her commlink on and tested her connection to 3PO, who she immediately wished she could mute. Chewbacca was outfitted with his bowcaster and a newly modified visor that would protect his eyes from the proton beam. Rey sported the heavy proton pack on her back, her own visor, and her lightsaber on her hip, for insurance. Chewbacca guided them through the dusty market into the heart of the outpost, toward the cantina.</p><p>A myriad of strangers eyed the two mis-matched companions, but no one dared to challenge the massive Wookie and the determined looking woman with the strange metal pack. They entered the dim-lit cantina and Chewie went to order them something to drink while Rey found a good seat to see most of the cantina from. </p><p>Rey marked the room, which was sparsely patroned, and a band was setting up for the evening crowd across the way. “We’re settled in, 3PO,” she said into her commlink. “Can you give an update on the time until the event begins?”</p><p>“Yes, but I must warn you, I’ve been running some calculations, and it would appear that the odds of retrieving Master Solo with his body intact are 1,298,764 to 1 and--”</p><p>“3PO, never tell me the odds. Give me the time projection,” Rey hissed.</p><p>“Oh here we go again,” 3PO worried. “You have about twenty minutes until the probable electrical events begin.”</p><p>“Much better, thank you,” Rey said as Chewie returned with some smoking cold beverage to help cut the heat of this miserable planet. It was almost as bad as Jakuu. Almost. Rey tuned out 3PO worrying in her earpiece as she surveyed the room. Despite Chewie’s reassuring growls, Rey’s leg kept bouncing in anticipation.</p><p>The band began tuning their set as a few more patrons began to trickle in the bar. Rey wanted to warn them to get out, but she wasn’t even sure the vergence would happen--when suddenly--</p><p>“Oh hello there, dear reader! It’s me, C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. I wanted to address you on your comm-device and let you know that the following scenes are best read while listening to this link that I am beaming to your device. Please tune in for maximum enjoyment. Now, back to the scene!”</p><p>Downloading message: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xA8-6X8aR3o"> Enjoy this transmission </a></p><p>--the lights in the cantina went low, and the band struck up a tune. Not long after, the alarm rang in Rey’s ear, and to her utter surprise, the lights began to strobe and flicker.</p><p>“Chewie, this is it!” Rey yelled and leapt to her feet. She grabbed the proton accelerator wand from the pack and flipped the switch, activating it with a loud whirring noise. Chewbacca stood too, looking around the cantina as if daring anyone to stop them. Guests nervously looked at the pair, as Rey said, “There’s nothing to fear. We aren’t here to hurt anyone. We believe there is about to be a huge energy disturbance here and if you don’t want to find out what that means, I suggest you clear out.”</p><p>A few people exchanged glances and left, but the majority stayed and returned back to their drinks. The band completely ignored her. The barkeep shook his head, took a swig of his own drink and set it on the counter. He picked up a glass to polish it with a dirty rag, but when he looked down to grab his drink again, he saw that the surface of it was rippling. </p><p>Suddenly, there came a rumbling, like a great earthquake. Rey held the wand in her hands, trying to ignore how sweaty her palms felt. Chewbacca roared as the shelves began to rattle. Bottles of liquids shook, rattled, and shattered to the ground. Suddenly pops of light filled the room. Rey took careful aim with her wand but a sudden rumble threw her off balance causing  her to accidentally squeeze the trigger too soon, sending a blast of particles across the bar. Several patrons were forced to duck to avoid the beam.The barkeep dove beneath his chair as several bottles burst as the beam collided with his shelf, ricocheted off, and slammed into the wall, leaving a scorch mark. Several more people evacuated in the chaos, as Rey tried to steady herself, “Sorry! Sorry!” chirped a flustered Rey, as the light pops became more frequent and the earth began to vibrate furiously. </p><p>“Miss Rey? Miss Rey what’s going on?” 3PO tried over the commlink.</p><p>Suddenly a brilliant white light split the room wide open, and Rey hammered on the trigger. Her beam flew directly into the center of the rift, but it glanced off and hit the ceiling. Rey broke the beam off and tried again, but that was deflected off to the side and caught a table on fire. </p><p>Chewbacca roared above the deafening sound of the cantina’s earthen walls beginning to crack and crumble, “GRAAAAAGH!”</p><p>“Yea well I’d like to see you try!” Rey yelled back, and now she saw a shape trying to reach through the rift. Rey sucked in a deep breath and fired her wand one more time, and nearly screamed in delight when it wrapped around a forearm.</p><p>“What’s happening!?” 3PO demanded.</p><p>“I’ve got his arm!” Rey yelled above the din. Rey tried to walk closer now to the rift, squinting even with the shield at the impossibly blinding light. She could see torso now, and there, at last, was Ben’s face, speaking soundlessly to her, but she could see what he said plain as day. He was calling her name.</p><p>“Hold on Ben!” Rey yelled above the noise. The trembling earth was growing stronger as Rey pulled on the beam. Ben grabbed the beam with his other hand, trying to pull himself from the void. </p><p>“Chewbacca! Chewie! Get the box!” Rey yelled. She pulled on a break away cord to release a trigger that dropped a large metal box, with a foot pedal. Chewie came up behind Rey and kicked the box toward the void. Rey can see Ben’s waist now, his legs. He was trying to climb through the hole in the void.</p><p>“Steady! Steady!” 3PO encouraged.</p><p>Rey saw Ben’s legs now, and he was on the verge of leaping out of the brilliant chasm. Her heart was pounding in her ears, sweat dotted her brow. Ben perched his feet on the edge of the tear in space and time, and Rey gave one last tug, “Chewie! Now!” </p><p>Chewbacca stomped on the foot pedal. The box snapped open with a mechanical thunk. A pyramid of bright, beaded light opened up and Ben stepped onto it, but just as he did, the rift began to close.</p><p>“NO!” Rey screamed and pulled with all her might. Chewie wrapped his arms around Rey, and lifted her, stepping backwards with their combined force. In one final push, the two pulled with all their might, and fell over backwards. As suddenly as it had appeared, the void was gone. The only sound left was the band still playing cheerily along, as though nothing had happened. </p><p>Rey sat bolt upright and saw Ben, ghostly blue, standing on the flat bottom of the triangle emitted from the box.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Rey moaned. </p><p>“What happened? Tell me did we succeed? Rey?” 3PO asked.</p><p>Chewbacca stepped back on the foot pedal and the light and Ben’s ghostly form both slipped into the box. The red light on top blinked softly at them. Like a little heartbeat.</p><p>"Not quite," Rey muttered into her commlink.</p><p>“Well at least you’re in one piece,” 3PO tried to cheer them up as Rey and Chewbacca examined the pulsing box, “I did try to warn you that the odds of also pulling his body through the void were 1,298--”</p><p>Chewbacca cut him off with a warning and the chattering droid had enough self-preservation to shut up.</p><p>“Oh my! Well,” 3PO turned to the reader, “if you didn’t turn off the accompaniment, you may do so now, you know. I’ll just see myself out. No one needs me here I suppose. I swear some days I just do not understand human behavior.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was past dark by the time Rey and Chewie had explained themselves to the enraged barkeep, offered him an extensive amount of credits to repair the place, and made it back to the Falcon. Rey was near to tears as she considered what to do next. R2 was running the data to try and see if they could figure out what to do next or if a vergence would open again, so Rey took the trap and held it to her chest as she went back to her quarters. She wasn’t hungry, she was just bone tired and deeply sad. All that careful work and planning...It hadn’t gone quite the way she had hoped. </p><p>Rey sat with the trap on her bed and stared at it for what felt like a lifetime before a wild thought seized her. They weren’t anywhere near a vergence now. She weighed her odds, and pressed the release on the trap.</p><p>The device clanked open and the same glowing particles of light began to flow out. And slowly, as if rising, Ben’s figure floated up out of the trap. He opened his eyes, blinked, and settled down to sit on Rey’s bunk. The trap closed. And the two were alone, sitting on the bed, staring at each other.</p><p>“Can… Can you hear me?” Ben asked, the deep rumble of his voice the same as the day he first took off the mask.</p><p>Rey wanted to wrap her entire body around him, “Yes! Ben!” her hand flew to her mouth as she smiled. Tears welled in her eyes.</p><p>“I promised I’d come back for you, sweetheart,” Ben said and his smile split his handsome face and crinkled his eyes.</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment, suspended in disbelief. Ben finally held out a hand and tried to touch Rey’s face. Both their eyes flew wide when he was able to caress her cheek. </p><p>“You feel chilly,” Rey said, but the shiver that went up her spine wasn’t from the cold.</p><p>“You feel warm,” Ben replies. </p><p>They moved like every atom of their being was burning with desire. Ben wrapped his arms completely around Rey and she grabbed his face. She kissed him deeply and his hands wound in her hair. Ben pulled them both deeper into their embrace. Ben shifted them a bit and caged Rey over the pillows with his broad shoulders. They broke to breath and Ben drank her flushed face in. The lights dimmed of their own accord and Ben waved his hand and the bedsheets folded down. Rey wasn’t sure if that was the Force or some OtherWorldly power, but she felt something stir between her legs as well. </p><p>Ben moved as though floating as he slid off the bed. He pulled Rey’s hips to the edge as he settled on his knees before her. He leaned his head against her thigh, and he could smell the scent of her arousal through her clothes.</p><p>“Already?” Ben asked.</p><p>“I waited nine months for this moment,” whispered Rey, unabashed.</p><p>Rey radiated heat, and Ben could feel it warmly his ghostly cheek, warm even through her pants. Ben looked up into her eyes and Rey nodded her consent. Ben began with her belt and loosened it with his hands before moving forward and gripping it with his teeth. He pulled it away and smirked when he heard the buckle clink. Rey wriggled in anticipation. He didn’t want to rush. In fact, Ben wanted to be meticulous, teasing, and calculated. </p><p>He disrobed her, sliding her boots off one by one. Then he rolled down her socks. He kissed her ankle as he went. Then Ben moved up and tugged on the waistline of her pants. He nuzzled his nose against her abdomen, sending a new shiver up through her. At last, when Rey’s bottoms were gone, Ben took a moment to drink her in, sitting there in her underwear like a gift wrapped present. </p><p>“I may like to be teased, but I don’t want you to drag me on for nine more months,” Rey joked, and Ben grinned. He pulled her panties down and tossed them aside. At last, Rey lay before him, her legs spread enough to expose her soft curls, but in no way was she vulnerable. Ben slid his hands up her thighs and he pressed her shirt up, kissing her stomach, her hips, trailing his way to her curls. Ben pressed his hands against her knees to open her wider for him. He looked into Rey’s eyes one last time, before leaning forward and pressing his cool tongue against her hot slit, teasing her open.</p><p>Ben moved up to her clit and took it between his lips, sucking at the sensitive nub. Rey shivered and tossed her head back. Ben went back and forth now, a long languid lick against her cunt topped off by a suckle on her clit. Ben slid one hand up her body now, slipped under her shirt, and began to gently caress her breast. Ben’s cold hands earned him immediately hard nipples. He felt her heart pounding. She moaned his name. He pressed harder against her.</p><p>Ben worked her up and down, the wetness dripping down his chin. Rey felt needy and desperate as Ben performed. He changed the rhythm teasingly--sometimes circles, sometimes feather light, sometimes strong and firm. Rey began to hump his face and pressed her hips up whenever Ben circled her cunt with his lips, begging for more. </p><p>“More, more, please,” Rey asked in a breathy whisper.</p><p>Ben slipped a single finger in against Rey’s tiny hole, and her hips bucked against his mouth. Ben liked that. He liked that a lot. Rey clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her noises as Ben began to curl that finger inside her. He methodically sucked on her clit, swirling her in his mouth like he was savoring a fine wine. Rey hooked a leg over Ben’s shoulder, inviting him deeper within.</p><p>He rewarded her with a second finger in her sopping cunt, while his tongue spelled her name over and over on her clit-- Rey Solo, Rey Solo, Rey Solo. Whether she knew what he was doing or not, her response was electric. Rey’s hips bucked against his mouth then pressed herself deeper on his fingers. He worked frantically against her g-spot, edging her on as she rode his tongue, fucking herself on him. Rey’s second hand reached for Ben’s hair and found purchase. Her fingers raked at his scalp, and now Ben moaned into her cunt. Rey couldn’t stifle her own moan in response. She was too far gone in her own pleasure. His cool mouth and fingers were an intoxicating sensation that soothed her hot, aching hole.</p><p>Without really realizing what was happening at first, Ben and Rey began to float off the bed. But Ben shifted them slightly and found a new angle to suck away at Rey’s glorious cunt while she was spread out in the air before him--back arched, one hand pressed against her mouth, hair falling in a cascade around freckled shoulders. She was immaculate as she fell apart on his tongue. Rey began to shake and her pussy began to quiver on Ben’s fingers. </p><p>Ben pulled back only a little, and Rey whined in protest.</p><p>“You’re so wet that I think you could take three,” Ben whispered against her clit, and slowly, carefully worked a final finger inside. Rey gasped loudly and Ben gave her a moment to adjust around him as his tongue gently danced on her clit. When Rey pressed herself farther down his fingers, Ben began again with renewed fervor. Ghosts apparently did not get tired. He kissed and licked her clit with a frenzy. His fingers pumped her taint. Rey’s hands both fly to Ben’s hair to steady herself, and she has lost all composure as her orgasm begins to coil within her. Ben’s relentless thrusts bounced her carelessly. Her pussy clenched again and again on his fingers until with a shout Rey’s legs kicked out rigid, her body trembled from head to toe. </p><p>Rey cried out her orgasm, “Ben! Ben! I’m cumming!” Ben continued to stroke her walls and didn’t stop sucking on her clit until Rey gently pushed on his forehead, asking him to stop. Ben came up at last, and wiped his mouth against his arm.</p><p>“You taste even better than I could’ve imagined,” Ben said as Rey caught her breath. At last she realized they were floating in the middle of the room, and she startled. Ben let them down again onto the bed. After Rey had regained her breath, she rolled over on top of Ben.</p><p>“I don’t have any plans to sleep tonight,” Rey breathed into Ben’s ear.</p><p>“I don’t think I <em> do </em> sleep,” Ben laughed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Miss Rey, good morning,” 3PO said as Rey settled into the booth to a plate of waffles and a hot cup of coffee. Her hair was a mess, but her face was blissful. “I went to check on you as you had slept in past your normal sleep rhythm schedule, but the great big hairy brute shooed me away from your quarters.” 3PO said in a huff. “I told him I only had good intentions, but he told me, well, it appears everyone wants to just swear at me!”</p><p>Rey let 3PO rant away as she ate her breakfast. A while later, Chewie came into the kitchen, the fur around his eyes wet. </p><p>“Guuurgh,” he said to Rey.</p><p>“Yea, I did the same thing. I missed him so much, too,” Rey said as she patted the seat next to her.</p><p>“What in the galaxy are you two going on about?” 3PO asked as R2-D2 came in beeping excitedly.</p><p>“What do you mean you have the coordinates from Master Solo? The probability of Master Solor’s spectre being able to tell you how to get to--what did you call it?”</p><p>“Lothal. We have to go to Lothal to get my body out,” Ben’s ghost appeared through the doorway now, coming to sit next to Rey. </p><p>“M-master Ben? Why does no one tell me anything! Oh, but it is so good to see you, sir,” 3PO joyfully exclaimed.</p><p>“You did the best you could, but it wasn’t enough to get me through in one piece,” Ben said. “I can tell you from being there and wandering around for a while, that I learned about a door on Lothal we can use to get in. It won’t be easy, but, “ Ben turned and looked affectionately at Rey, “I know there’s nothing we can’t do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>